


Realm of Dusk

by krikkiter68



Category: Fright Night 2011, Nan's Christmas Carol, Rab C Nesbitt (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Massage, Strong BDSM, Threesome - F/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3079925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The follow-up to 'Moonlight and Magick' and 'In Arcadia'.  Peter, Ghosty and Cherry go on a holiday of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Vincent contentedly stretched a long arm around Cherry’s shoulders in the back of the hired limo, and grinned. The neon lights of Las Vegas seemed to strobe past them as they sped through the streets, and their dark eyes were champagne-bright. Peter ran a long hand across her back, his fingertips trembling slightly against her warm, honeyed skin. He nuzzled her hair.

‘Thank you for a wonderful birthday,’ she murmured.

‘And it’s gonna get even better, I promise,’ he whispered back. He glanced over to where the Ghost was sitting beside Cherry, and the two men exchanged a sultry glance. Then Peter squeezed Cherry’s hand and smiled at her.

‘Go on,’ he murmured in her ear, ‘he wants you.’

Cherry leaned over and kissed him, then turned and smiled at the Ghost, who smiled back at her, almost shyly. Peter was rubbing her back encouragingly, and she reached out and put her arm around his shoulder.

‘May I?’ she murmured, running her hand up his neck to that wonderful profusion of dark, silky hair.

‘Go ahead, luv…’ he mumbled. He could feel Peter breathing heavily behind him. The intimacy between Cherry and Peter was almost overwhelming, and, though hardly a shy Ghost, he felt slightly humbled in its presence. She stroked his cheek, and he closed his big, lustrous eyes and arched his face against her hand, like a blissed-out cat being stroked. He shuddered with pleasure as her soft hands descended to his sensitive neck, and her sure fingers undid the buttons of his black silk shirt, one by one.

‘More?’ she said in a purr, and he nodded, speechlessly.

‘The features we’ve got here,’ Peter said, in a voice with practically no breath beneath it, ‘it would be downright rude not to use them.’

‘I’ve never seen a jacuzzi in a limo before,’ Cherry murmured, ‘how about you?’

The Ghost, half-naked, now, smiled back at her.

‘Can’t say I have, luv,’ he said, his eyes gleaming in the semi-darkness. ‘First time for everything, that’s what I say.’

She smiled, stood and undid the ties of her wrap dress, letting it fall to reveal her in just her high-heeled sandals. Both men looked at her, open-mouthed, before exchanging glances and removing their clothes. The Ghost helped Peter with the always-troublesome lacing of his tight black leather trousers. Cherry slipped off her sandals and slid into the foaming water, sighing with pleasure as its warmth caressed her skin. She sat on one of the ruched shelves and drew her knees up to her chest, kittenishly, silently inviting the two of them to join her.

Naked now, the two men descended into the water on each side of her. She turned her head and kissed Peter first, the passionate strokes of his tongue mimicking what he wanted to do with her. Then she turned, feeling Peter cupping her left breast and circling the full, puckering nipple, and kissed the Ghost. His kiss was gentle, more hesitant, fringed with sweet-smelling stubble, and she kissed him harder and heard Peter take a hissing intake of breath at the sight. She could feel Peter’s erection pressing hard against her bottom, and she pushed backwards, teasing him.

‘That’s great…’ Peter moaned quietly, gently turning her to face him. He kissed her, passionately, and she shivered with pleasure as his eyes swept down and studied every inch of her. He looked sideways, and saw the Ghost sitting on one of the ruched steps of the jacuzzi.

‘Sweetheart…’ he murmured in her ear, ‘why don’t you make yourself comfortable?’

She smiled, then raised herself, taking hold of the Ghost’s long, thick cock and fitting it against the entrance to her soaking pussy, before sinking down onto his length. Peter looked entranced at the two of them, Cherry slumped back against the Ghost’s shoulder, gasping as he fitted into her, lazily turning first Cherry’s face, then the Ghost’s face, and treating them to slow, sloppy kisses. He caressed the two of them where they met, enjoying the loud moans of pleasure he elicited from both of them. Then, he felt two hands, one long and slender, and Cherry’s soft, small hand, take hold of his straining erection in the warm, foaming water, and soon enough he was moaning along with them.

He caressed Cherry’s clit, and her belly, wondering at the way it clenched, as she rose and fell on the Ghost’s cock. She looked so wonderfully wanton, and he kissed her nipples as her cries spiralled towards the ceiling. Their hands moved faster against him, and oh God, he thought, what a completely brilliant idea this was…

He came, hard, moaning into Cherry’s breasts as he felt her jolt wildly, and heard a high, heartfelt cry from the Ghost. The three of them slumped against each other for a second.

‘Hey,’ came a familiar voice.

‘Sorry mate,’ Peter said tiredly. ‘Didn’t see you there. Wait a minute…’ 

Cherry smiled as she watched the two of them kiss, and then she looked out of the window. Total darkness, and a flat landscape had replaced the neon lights of Vegas.

‘Peter?’ she said, ‘Where are we?’

Peter broke the kiss, his fingers still twirling in the Ghost’s chest hair.

‘We’re in the desert, love. En route to the best motel in the west. And trust me – you’re gonna love it.’


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, the limo glided to a stop, and the three of them dressed and opened the doors, peering up into a deep blue night sky gilded with bright stars.

Cherry sighed. ‘It’s beautiful,’ she said softly, as Peter took her hand and helped her out of the low seat.

Peter grinned excitedly. ‘Glad you like it, love,’ he said, bending to kiss her.

‘Don’t leave me out,’ the Ghost said, appearing suddenly at Cherry’s side and laying his head on her shoulder. He gazed up at her like a sad-eyed puppy, and she laughed, and stroked his hair.

‘He’s so cute, isn’t he?’ she said.

‘He is that,’ Peter said, reaching round to pinch the Ghost’s pert, rounded arse. ‘Getting a bit chilly, don’t ya think? Let’s get in.’

The three of them joined hands, and walked towards the Paradise Motel.

They blinked in the lights from the chandeliers in the lobby, which spun and glared off the mirrored surfaces. A smiling, glamorous young blonde woman checked them in, and directed them to their suite.

Cherry shrieked with delight when she opened the door, and bounded towards the huge, shell-shaped bed, leaping onto it and bouncing on her back, laughing. The Ghost exchanged glances with Peter, and he nodded back. 

Peter watched as the Ghost approached his girlfriend, lying down on the bed and wrapping his long arms around her. Her expression turned tender as she stroked his face, his hair, and the two of them kissed. He saw the Ghost’s hand reaching into Cherry’s black silky dress and releasing her firm, plump left breast from her bra, then leaving a trail of kisses before capturing her pebbled nipple with those soft, rosy lips. He groaned with pleasure at the sight; they were both so gorgeous, he could hardly stand it.

Cherry parted her legs as the Ghost caressed her thigh, gasping as he pushed one, then two fingers inside her tight, wet heat, and Peter found himself unable to hold back. He lay down beside Cherry and kissed her fervently, as the Ghost continued to lick and suck her nipples.

‘How’ya doing?’ he asked her, breathlessly. She smiled back at him, her face flushed.

‘Brilliant…thanks…’ she said, bucking suddenly against the Ghost’s hand. He kissed her again.

‘Is there anything I can do to make it even more brilliant for you?’

‘Yeah,’ she said. ‘Go down on him.’

He kissed her forehead. ‘Your wish is my command.’

Peter scooted down the bed, and started unbuckling the Ghost’s tight black jeans, his hand rubbing the concealed erection in tight circles. He felt a flush of pride as the Ghost let out a muffled moan of pleasure, and he felt Cherry’s eyes on him as he released the Ghost’s straining cock. 

He put on a show for her, slowly licking it in concentric circles, like an ice cream, before engulfing it between his lips and taking it all the way, and back, with agonising slowness. He felt the Ghost twining his fingers in his hair and pressing him down, further and further. Looking up, his eyes locked with Cherry’s, as she writhed and cried out.

He could see the Ghost was fervently licking between her legs now, as she watched them both. He lost count of the number of times she came, and he felt himself throbbing with need for her, wanting nothing more than to have her wrap herself around him as he thrust inside her. The Ghost cried out, suddenly, and his sweet taste flooded Peter’s mouth as he swallowed around his length.

Cherry and the Ghost collapsed back against the gold pillows, utterly sated, as Peter released the Ghost’s cock from his mouth and lay beside them, trembling. The Ghost stroked Cherry’s hair as she leaned across and kissed Peter. Her dark eyes sparkled as she reached down and caressed Peter’s erection.

‘…But what are we going to do about him?’ she sang, softly. Peter groaned with pleasure and laughed.

‘Anything you like,’ he said. ‘It won’t take long, that’s for certain.’

He lay back as the two of them unlaced his always-troublesome trousers, and watched as the two of them caressed him with their tongues, swelling further and further until he came with a yell. Then he watched them licking his essence off each other’s faces, and smiled, tiredly. He was having the time of his life, and he wanted to give them something back.

Five minutes later, he was lying naked between them, as the two of them snuggled into his neck.

‘Good holiday, eh?’ he said quietly.

‘Ye can say that again,’ said the Ghost, with feeling.

‘And it’s gonna get better,’ said Peter. ‘There’s something I want to do for you.’

‘Can’t wait,’ said Cherry. ‘What is it, love?’

Peter laid his fingers on their temples and drew them close.

‘Come swim inside my mind.’


	3. Chapter 3

Peter seemed to enter a green, swirling void, and his mind swooned in contentment, nearly losing itself in the bliss of unconsciousness. Then the void resolved itself, and he found himself standing in a sunny meadow, surrounded on all sides by thick forest.

He blinked in the light, as he felt gorgeous warmth glowing and shimmering off his naked skin. The thick grass was cool and damp underneath the large, sensitive soles of his feet. Above him, the sky was azure blue, with lazy, mountainous silver clouds towering up into the heavens. I’ve just dreamed up the perfect day, he thought.

He looked around, and smiled in delight to see Cherry padding naked across the grass towards him, the sunlight glinting off the curves and planes of her magnificent body and shining in the long waves of her black hair. Stirring, he approached her, and, tilting her face upwards, he bent down to her and they kissed.

‘What d’ya think?’ he asked, quietly.

‘Love it,’ she said, between kisses. ‘It’s like a film, isn’t it? Great lighting.’

‘I did it for you,’ he murmured. 

‘And Ghosty?’

‘Him too. I’m glad you’re getting on,’ he said, squeezing her hand as they both giggled. ‘Wonder where he is?’

‘He’ll find us soon enough, I expect,’ she said.

‘Hmm,’ Peter said, nuzzling her hair. ‘In the meantime, fancy a picnic?’

She watched in astonishment, as a large gold blanket whipped itself into existence in front of them, then spread itself fully with a sensual rolling motion and gently floated down onto the grass. Seconds later, with a wooden crack, a large picnic basket appeared in the centre of the supine blanket.

Peter walked over and opened the basket.

‘Fancy some champagne?’ he asked her, with a wink.

‘You know I would.’

She stared, as he drew out a large bottle, complete with ice bucket, and two crystal glasses. He continued to reach into the basket, drawing out an enormous bowl containing a mountain of strawberries, and yet another bowl, containing a huge amount of fluffy whipped cream.

‘My dream picnic basket,’ he murmured, pressing his face against hers, ‘I knew you’d like it.’

‘I do,’ she murmured back, ‘and so much in it. Very Mary Poppins.’

His eyes sparkled, and she put a forefinger against his lips.

‘No Burt impersonations though, please.’

‘I wouldn’t dream of it. And you know the best part? There’s no wasps at this picnic.’

He uncorked the champagne and poured it out, and the two of them chinked glasses, taking sips, then, as their hands descended lower, they kissed, sharing mouthfuls of champagne with each other. Then Cherry took a strawberry from the bowl, and dipped it in the whipped cream, her eyes shining as she passed it to Peter.

He took it from her, and twirled it around her left nipple. Her lips parted as he pressed it more firmly, until melted cream and strawberry juice began to cascade down her shining flank. A familiar face appeared suddenly beside Cherry’s right hip, his huge moony eyelids closed as he began to lick the fluid from her skin.

‘…Oh, you’re here,’ Peter said. ‘Thought you’d turn up when the food arrived.’

The Ghost looked up at Peter, his eyes shining. ‘Ye’re not wrong there.’

They spread Cherry out between them, gently crushing the strawberries and cream against her body and slowly, sensuously licking them from her skin, until she was gasping with pleasure, arching her body as the Ghost sucked each of her sensitive nipples in turn. Sensing she was very close, now, Peter scooped out a palmful of cream and spread its cool mass against her pussy lips, devouring it with long, sure strokes of his tongue until she was shrieking and pulsing against his mouth.

They both held her as she gasped, coming back to herself. 

‘We saved some for you,’ Peter murmured, handing her a handful of cream-soaked strawberries. She ate them from her hand, moaning with pleasure as she did so.

‘Delicious,’ she whispered. ‘And there’s more champagne here. Let me return the favour…’

She spread the two of them on their backs on either side of her, and Peter yelped as she dripped champagne from his glass over his cock. He moaned and stroked her hair as she licked each drop from him. She turned away, and he watched her treating the Ghost, enjoying watching his sighs and whimpers as she stroked him with her expert tongue. Finally, she broke away from him, too, and scooted up the bed, kissing each of them in turn. The Ghost nuzzled into her neck, and kissed her forehead.

‘Ye think that was good? I’ve got something even better for ye both,’ he murmured.

‘You wanna bet?’ asked Peter, as Cherry stroked his aching cock.

‘Oh yeah,’ said the Ghost, offering them a large, red and green apple in his long, elegant palm. ‘Fancy a bite?’

They all exchanged glances, grinned at one another, then, acting as one, they bit into its delicious scented flesh.


	4. Chapter 4

They found themselves fully clothed once more and standing in a clearing deep within the forest. The sky was midnight-blue and pierced by the pinpricks of thousands of bright stars, and the moon shone, milky white and huge on the horizon. Trees stretched out around them as far as they could see, but as they walked forward, they could see that the forest lay in a valley; mountains rose on either side of them, capped with snow.

‘Look,’ said Peter, pointing to a high ridge.

The others looked, and saw the dark shapes of two leopards against the pale blue cast of a snowdrift, playfully crouching and chasing one another across the mountainside.

‘Are they…?’ Cherry began.

‘Selene and Ivan? Yeah, they are,’ Peter said. ‘They’re here, because I know they’re OK.’

The Ghost smiled.

‘Look at them, the beautiful wee things. They’re transformed, haven’t they, because of the full moon?’

‘Yeah,’ said Peter. ‘The rest of the time they’re human, and shaggin’ like rabbits.’

Cherry snorted. ‘Trust you to lower the tone!’

He bent down and kissed her. ‘That’s why you like me so much.’

They walked on, until they came to a high, ivy-covered wall. Peter reached into the pocket of his leather greatcoat and drew out a large iron key. He unlocked the huge, wooden door and pushed against it until it opened with a loud creak.

‘Welcome to my secret garden,’ he said quietly.

The others looked around them in wonder. It was a very overgrown but still magnificent. Tall marble fountains, complete with erotic naked male and female statues, stood amongst the tangled, ivy-twisted trees.

‘Fantastic,’ said Cherry, walking up to a golden statue on the nearest fountain. It depicted a woman with a perfect hourglass figure and waist-length hair, with incredible, high, pneumatic breasts. She turned to Peter and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

‘Were you a fan of Baywatch, by any chance?’ she said, as the Ghost stifled a giggle.

‘Might have been. Yeah, I probably liked it,’ Peter said. ‘I don’t know where the hell these things came from, they’ve just appeared. The mind’s a complex organ, you know…’

Cherry kept her eyes on Peter as she cupped one of the statue’s huge gold breasts in her small right hand, and traced her fingers lovingly over it. He stood watching her, transfixed, as the Ghost sidled up behind him and ran his hand slowly over his crotch.

‘Very complex indeed,’ he said in a husky whisper. ‘This one’s not sae complicated though, it knows what it wants…’

‘You can say that again,’ Peter murmured, relaxing backwards against the Ghost as soft lips rained kisses against his neck. Cherry was practically straddling one of the statue’s legs by this time, running her hands lovingly over the lifelike back that glinted in the moonlight.

Peter watched her, his eyes glazed for a moment, then called her over. The three of them kissed each other. He took her hand, and laid it against his covered erection.

‘Not that I wasn’t loving it,’ he murmured, ‘but things would ‘ave come to a premature end otherwise. Let’s sit down.’

He took their hands and led them over to a silk-covered garden swing, attached to a huge oak tree. It was large enough for them to lie full length upon it in both directions, and soon they were twisting around each other, their clothing half-removed and all three of them moaning with bliss. 

Peter, by now only wearing his leather greatcoat leaned back on the seat to catch his breath, idly holding one of the handles. He took out a tube of lubricant from his pocket, undid it and spread a generous amount onto his cock, hissing as the cold, slippery gel aroused him even further. Next to him, Cherry was straddling the Ghost whilst his narrow hips shuddered up inside her.

‘Together,’ he murmured. He exchanged glances with Cherry, who smiled back, understanding. She slid off the Ghost, and the two of him half-lifted him, and the Ghost closed his eyes and moaned loudly as he felt Peter’s hard cock filling him, slowly and so completely.

Peter wrapped one arm tightly across the Ghost, using his free hand to increase the speed of the swing, as Cherry once more took hold of the Ghost and straddled him. They kissed, wildly, as they spiralled up towards the heavens, their cries muffled by kisses and the softness of hair.

They leaned against each other, recovering, as the swing came to a gentle stop. Peter hugged himself suddenly.

‘Bit cold,’ he said. 

They looked up and saw that the stars had disappeared. Seconds later, searingly cold raindrops started to pelt them, and the three of them ran to the safety of a nearby jewelled cave.

Peering round the corner, the three of them blinked in astonishment, their faces illuminated by a flash of silver as lightning hit the oak tree and split it from top to bottom.


	5. Chapter 5

They huddled together, holding each other close, watching as the water started to rise. Cherry squeaked with alarm as she felt the waves starting to lap around her feet.

‘Quick. This way,’ said Peter, and they all hurried towards the back of the cave, their breaths cloudy in the cold air. Through the darkness, they could see faint lights gleaming off the multi-jewelled surfaces of the cave, but the water was rising, and they were in no mood to appreciate its beauty.

The Ghost nodded upwards, and they saw an incline in front of them, with a further dark passageway right at the top.

‘Not far,’ he said, panting slightly. ‘We can get up there…’

‘How do we know it’s leading anywhere?’ said Peter.

‘Have ye got any better ideas, Peter?’ said the Ghost.

‘That’s a point,’ said Peter. He picked Cherry up and held her close to him. ‘This water’s fuckin’ freezing.’ 

He kissed her forehead. ‘Ladies first,’ he said, setting her down on the incline. ‘Don’t worry, we’re right behind you.’

Cherry scrambled on her hands and knees up the incline, towards the high ridge and safety.

‘Nice view,’ Peter murmured as he clambered up behind her, watching her shapely bottom shimmying.

‘Ye can say that again,’ the Ghost replied.

She giggled. ‘Boys! Keep your minds on what you’re doing, please…’

Cherry reached the top first, and she held out her hands, helping Peter and the Ghost scramble to safety. They stood, panting, watching as the dark water swirled beneath them.

‘This way,’ she said, clasping their hands. 

The passageway widened and grew increasingly steep as they walked on, until the multi-faceted walls started to gleam and sparkle with increasing force.

‘Daylight,’ breathed Peter, ‘quick…’

They scrambled towards the cave entrance and blinked in the glare of the sun. The landscape consisted of an enormous expanse of mudflats, marked only by two pairs of footprints drawing closer and closer together until they vanished in the distance.

‘Blimey,’ said Peter, after a pause. ‘This is weird.’

A loud rumble disturbed the silence.

‘Peter…’ said Cherry, in a worried tone.

‘Yes, love?’

‘I think the tide’s coming in…’

The three of them yelped as a huge wall of water hit them from behind, and they momentarily disappeared. Peter took a deep breath before his head vanished underneath the surface, and, holding Cherry tight, he propelled her upwards.

They gasped as they found each other, and they kissed passionately. The water had lost its deadly chill, and felt warm and silky against them. They heard a shout, and turned to see the Ghost floating on his back, waving at them.

‘What took ye so long?’ he said, cheekily.

They smiled, and turned back, their hands wandering, pulling at each other’s clothes. And then they realised that they were not alone: other hands were caressing them, too, under the water. They ducked beneath the waves and found, to their delight, that they could breathe. Huge banks of brightly-coloured seaweed tickled their skin, and, between kisses, they saw that they were surrounded by beautiful human figures.

‘Mermaids?’ Cherry murmured. She was naked now, and she could feel a pair of soft hands caressing her from behind, stroking her breasts as a huge plume of honey-coloured hair swirled around her.

‘I dunno,’ said Peter, gasping as a different hand grasped and stroked him. 

Some of the figures around them were familiar. Peter thought he saw Ginger among the throng, straddling a handsome male figure. She turned and smiled at him, just once, before turning away again, bending down and kissing her new playmate. Cherry felt the presence of her past lovers swimming through her mind, then felt their fingers contacting her skin, and then Peter kissed her again, and they skittered away.

She gazed into his eyes, as he stroked her hair.

‘I love you,’ he whispered. She nodded.

‘I love you, too,’ she murmured back, as the figures around them cooed and exclaimed with delight. She felt woozy and light-headed as innumerable hands caressed them, and the brightly-coloured fronds of seaweed twisted around their feet.

The Ghost materialised between them, with his own coterie of figures surrounding him, closing his eyes in bliss as they took turns kissing him.

‘So…what happens next?’ he murmured.

Peter started as he felt the seaweed beginning to twist around their bodies, binding them together, then relaxed as he bent forward and kissed the Ghost.

‘I’ve no idea,’ he said, and grinned, lewdly. ‘Isn’t that great?’


	6. Chapter 6

They continued to kiss and caress one another as the seaweed bound them tighter. With their eyes tightly closed, they hardly noticed the cool air around them, nor did they realise that the tangling profusion of writhing fronds was becoming thicker.

Peter broke the kiss first, gasping for breath, then opened his eyes and looked down.

‘Holy shit!’ he yelled. ‘Where exactly the fuck are we?’

‘Long way up, that’s fer damn sure,’ said the Ghost, his eyes fearful as he gazed at the waves far beneath them.

‘I think we’re OK, for now,’ Cherry said uncertainly. ‘We’re being held tightly…’

Then she paused, and her mouth fell open, as the fronds began to caress her naked body. Peter bent forward again and kissed her, as she gasped.

‘Blimey, love, it likes you,’ he murmured, ‘and who could blame it?’

‘I think it likes me, too…’ said the Ghost. He sighed loudly as the fronds snaked around him, teasing his skin. Then the fronds started to move across Peter’s body, too, stroking every exposed inch of him.

They resumed kissing each other as vine-like strands twisted around them, twining around their wrists and binding them together.

‘Never thought I’d like bondage quite this much,’ sighed the Ghost.

‘I do!’ said Peter, his eyes shining. ‘Bloody brilliant, isn’t it?’

They were pressed tightly together, and Cherry sighed with bliss to feel both men’s cocks laying firmly against her now soaking folds. Each tiny movement caused them to stiffen further against her, and her mind sang with pleasure. And, judging by the sighs and moans coming from them both, they were enjoying it just as much as she. She kissed them both, fiercely, one after the other, over and over again, as the amorous vegetation continued to caress them. 

Peter gasped as he felt a rogue frond snaking between his buttocks.

‘Who’s a good plant, then?’ he crooned, between kisses. ‘Remind me to take you home with me.’

He glanced upwards, to see the mass of twining foliage disappearing into the distant clouds. Then he saw something else: a distant figure, wearing thigh-high brown boots, a long green jerkin and a large tricorn hat containing a long pheasant feather, clambering down the long, long stem towards them. As the figure approached, he could see it was a woman with long, wavy hair the colour of mahogany, and that she was carrying a huge gold egg in the crook of her right arm. He had a wonderful view of her shapely bottom, divided by a red thong, as she climbed down towards them.

Eventually, she swung down from a liana to face them, her feet landing on the giant stem with a loud smack, her deep cleavage inches from their faces. She gave them a seductive smile.

‘Peter Vincent,’ she purred, ‘Cherry McIntyre. We must stop meeting like this. People will talk…’

The three of them smiled at her, their eyes glazed with lust, incapable of speech for the time being.

‘I like your friend, too,’ she said. She winked, then blew them a kiss, and continued her climb down the stalk.

‘…Who was that?’ breathed the Ghost.

‘Jacqueline. One of the girls in the show,’ said Cherry.

‘Yeah,’ said Peter, struggling within his bonds as he tried to grind his hips against the two of them, ‘I’ve fucked her…’

He paused, mortified, and then saw Cherry smile.

‘It’s OK, Peter, really, it’s OK. I like her as much as you do.’

‘You mean, you’ve…?’ said Peter, his eyes widening.

‘No,’ she said, giggling. ‘But I’d like to.’

Peter’s face broke into an incredulous grin.

‘Really? Am I invited, too?’

‘Don’t leave me out…’ whimpered the Ghost.

‘’Course not. She likes you. You heard!’

Peter bent forward and kissed Cherry.

‘I didn’t think it was possible to love you any more than I already do,’ he said, between kisses, ‘but I was wrong.’

The three of them moved against each other, their cries lost in the thinning atmosphere, and they hardly noticed that the light around them was fading.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter closed his eyes as the fronds bound him tighter and tighter, caressing him with lengthening and ever-slower strokes. Vines slowly crept around the undersides of his naked arms and bound them gently above his head. 

As his mind drifted, he imagined he was tiredly pulling off a long-sleeved T-shirt, and all of a sudden he felt exhausted. For a moment, his mind swooned towards unconsciousness, and then his eyes flicked open and he found he was blinking in total darkness.

As his eyes became accustomed to the gloom, he could make out marble pillars, and a floor made up of cold flagstones. Squinting, he could make out a pair of huge stained glass windows, with darker shapes within them that suddenly resolved into a pair of fighting dragons. His arms were bound above his head with a pair of velvet-lined manacles, and he was alone.

He glanced towards the cold floor, and realised he was standing on a ledge. All of a sudden, two pairs of hands appeared over it, clawing at the stone, and two figures gradually hauled themselves up and stood in front of him, panting slightly, their eyes burning in the darkness. No, he thought, they can’t be…

‘Hello Peter,’ Cherry growled, the softness in her voice replaced by a harsh, angry edge.

He gulped, softly. She looked stunning in her leather corset and long-sided, spike-heeled boots, and she wore a collar studded with nails – every inch the dominatrix, he thought, stiffening. He could just make out a cat-o’-nine tails swinging next to her thigh.

He looked sideways and saw the Ghost, bare-chested and wearing leather trousers, boots and what appeared to be a cape tied loosely around his neck. He, too, seemed to have lost his natural softness and there was something dangerous in the way his big dark eyes glittered in the dim light.

‘So,’ he said, his voice unusually low, and menacing, ‘you decided to join us at long last, did ye?’

Peter felt completely out of his depth; he was no longer entirely sure he knew them. The Ghost chuckled softly, as if reading his mind.

‘Ye don’t know? I’ll tell you who we are, Peter. We’re your worst nightmare.’

Then the two of them grinned, diabolically, revealing white, pointed fangs. Peter yelped with fear and squeezed his eyes shut, and felt them stroking the sharp little points of their teeth over his skin. Gradually he relaxed, and sighed with pleasure, as their teeth pinched him with sharp nips, without breaking the skin. They interspersed their nibbling with lashes from their hot, whip-like tongues, and Peter moaned out loud, aroused beyond measure from the combination of pleasure and pain. Cherry ran her tongue over Peter’s taut balls, and he could feel her smiling as she closed her small, red-taloned hand around his length.

‘You see,’ she said, ‘we can’t hurt you, unless you want us to.’

The Ghost ran his tongue across Peter’s pebbled right nipple.

‘But something tells me you’d like that. That whip you’ve got, my dear,’ he said, this time to Cherry, ‘may I borrow it?’

‘Feel free,’ she said, in a low purr, and Peter shuddered as she caressed his length. Then he howled as the fronds of the whip struck his buttocks. He writhed in his bonds as they lashed him again.

‘See, you’re lovin’ it, aren’t you?’ the Ghost said, lasciviously. Peter whimpered.

‘Sorry, I didnae hear you. What do ye think, Cherry?’ 

Cherry grinned as she caressed Peter with ever-lengthening strokes.

‘I think he’s loving it.’

‘You lyin’ wee slut, Peter,’ the Ghost said, whipping Peter harder. ‘What are ye?’

‘I’m a lying slut…oh Christ that hurts…don’t stop…’ Peter said, gasping now. 

He was so close, now, and he closed his eyes, surrendering to the two of them, laying himself open to their darkness. He felt Cherry engulfing his aching cock in the heat of her mouth, exciting him more and more with the strokes of her writhing tongue and the lingering soft pinch of her teeth. A golden light seemed to surround and fill him as the Ghost lashed him a final time, and he came, screaming, his cries echoing around the halls and chambers of the dark cathedral.

Then he looked up, and realised the three of them were no longer alone. Two figures were descending towards them, faster and faster, and the air was full of the sound of huge, beating wings.


	8. Chapter 8

And then Peter felt the manacles fall from his wrists, and two pairs of soft arms enveloping him, and his vision was obscured by beating wings of gold, soft feathers as he was lifted off his feet.

‘But who are…’ he began, stunned.

‘Shhh,’ murmured the Ghost’s voice, lovingly. ‘Don’t try tae talk. Let us take care of ye.’

He felt a familiar pair of soft, smooth hands caressing his chest, and he sighed with pleasure.

‘Cherry…?’

‘It’s me, love. We’ve got you. Don’t worry.’

Peter looked down, and yelped with surprise. Far below, he could see the demonic versions of Peter and Cherry looking up at him, snarling with disappointment at having lost their plaything, and then suddenly they were lost to sight as he was carried higher.

The soft golden wings caressed him, and he forgot his fear. He looked up, and saw a square of daylight far ahead of them, which gradually grew wider and wider, dispelling the gloom of the high castle walls. He blinked as bright sunshine surrounded them.

He felt the two pairs of arms clutching him tightly, the petal-soft pin feathers on the inside of their wings caressing him all over, soothing and exciting him all at once. He was hard, and he closed his eyes, moaning appreciatively as he felt Cherry’s smooth, small hand clutching and stroking him.

‘Open your eyes, Peter,’ the Ghost murmured in his ear. He did so, and looked around, wonderingly. They were soaring above a fantastical landscape of deep-green forests, flower meadows and plunging valleys that had been carved out by waterfalls. High, snow-capped mountains framed the landscape on either side, and the ocean sparkled on the horizon.

‘Gorgeous,’ Peter said. ‘It’s like bloody Narnia, isn’t it?’

‘Certainly is,’ said Cherry, ‘would you like us to take you higher?’

Peter kissed her. 

‘Might as well gain a few air miles, now I’m here…’

The Ghost chuckled, and then Cherry straddled him, raising herself up as she sank down on Peter’s straining length. Peter gasped as he felt himself enveloped in her delicious warmth. It seemed to him a golden glow surrounded his cock, as she rose and fell, riding him in her flight.

He felt the Ghost kissing his neck from behind, each kiss seeming to leave a golden trace behind. He gasped loudly as the Ghost penetrated him, and the Ghost murmured lovingly to him, stroking his hair back from his forehead, the searing intensity of the invasion turning to bliss in a heartbeat.

He was surrounded, filled, enveloped by both of them, and he stretched himself out, surrendering to them as they soared ever higher. The jade, sparkling landscape beneath them became blurred. Pink and white clouds began to swirl around them.

They looked around and realised they were not alone. Two naked figures with golden wings were flying on either side of them. As they drew closer, they recognised the bronze ringlets and shining golden tresses of Davina and Lucille to their left, and the short, silky black hair and blond curls of Johanna and Carly to their right. Both couples were locked together and kissing passionately.

Peter felt like calling out to them, then realised they were too far gone in their ecstasy to notice anyone else. His eyes rolled back suddenly as the Ghost thrust deep inside him and as Cherry gyrated around him, and nothing else mattered to him, either. His skin tingled as he felt the high, cold vapour of the clouds stroking him. 

All of his senses were overloaded, and he felt himself on the very brink, and not wanting to tumble over it into sweet oblivion. It was the highest level of bliss he had ever attained, and he wanted it to go on forever. 

He moaned into Cherry’s mouth, and then the Ghost’s, as they kissed him. He glowed with happiness, as he felt their love surrounding him, closed his eyes as they soared higher and reached the point of no return together, over and over, not noticing the two figures who had been following and were gaining on them.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter looked down, and yelped with fear at the sight of the evil incarnations of Cherry and the Ghost swooping up to claim them. The beating of their huge, black bat wings filled the air. He saw them snarl as their claws extended from their fingers, preparing to strike, and the air turned dark.

Peter, Cherry and the Ghost spun around in empty space, and then, in three heartbeats, they found themselves standing in a forest clearing. The grass beneath their feet was soft and emerald green, and the gnarled, ancient trees towered high above them. They were standing at the crossroads of a quaint stone path.

‘What the hell happened?’ said the Ghost, swaying slightly and gazing around, wide-eyed.

‘There were two versions of us,’ said Cherry, uncertainly, ‘one full of love, and the other…’

She shivered, and not from the cold. Peter put a long arm around her shoulders and kissed her.

‘I know what they were,’ he said. ‘They were your best and worst aspects. Now they’ve integrated again, and you’re back to your sexy selves.’

He drew the two of them into a deep hug, and they kissed each other in turn. The Ghost stroked Peter’s hair, and smiled at him.

‘An’ which versions did ye prefer?’ he murmured.

‘Blimey, mate, do I really have to choose?’ Peter said, running a hand over Cherry’s back. 

‘You don’t,’ said Cherry, as she kissed him, ‘we’re all here.’

‘Perfect fairytale, innit?’ Peter murmured.

The Ghost’s eyes widened again, this time from pleasure.

‘Bloody hell, love,’ he said to Cherry, ‘what are ye wearing?’

She looked down, and squeaked: she was dressed in a deep red velvet basque, with a plunging, sweetheart neckline and a tiny skirt that skimmed the tops of her fishnet stockings. A soft, matching cap and cape perfectly complimented her raven hair and pale skin, and she wore a pair of sexy thigh-high black boots. Peter whistled appreciatively.

‘It’s Red-Hot Riding Hood,’ he said, lewdly. ‘My favourite character…’

He saw the Ghost grin wolfishly at her, and, now he thought of it, he could swear there was a suggestion of pointed ears in that ruffled dark hair. The Ghost’s black clothes seemed shaggier than usual, and was that a dark, furry tail swishing behind him? 

Peter glanced downwards, and saw he was dressed in a green tunic, tight white breeches and pointed green shoes. He wore a bow over his shoulders, and a quiver of arrows was attached to his belt. Reaching up, he retrieved a soft, fawn-coloured felt hat, complete with a long pheasant feather, from his head, and stared at it in disbelief.

‘Who the fuck have I come as? Robin Hood?’ he asked them.

‘I think ye’re the Huntsman,’ said the Ghost, his new wolf ears pricked up and alert.

‘Oh, great. Trust me to get the unsexy costume,’ said Peter, pouting slightly.

‘Oh, I dunno,’ said Cherry. ‘You’ve got great legs.’ 

He smiled at her, then yelped as the Ghost goosed him.

‘Thing is, you’ve got to catch me first,’ Cherry said. They gazed after her as she giggled and ran off down the centre path, her tiny skirt billowing behind her. Peter heard the Ghost panting as he watched, and turned and grinned at him.

‘Sounds good to me. I’ll take the left hand path, you take the other, yeah?’

‘Absolutely, luv. And may the best man win.’

Peter wandered down the path, pushing branches aside. This place had the air of somewhere cosily familiar, and yet he knew better than to judge by appearances. On cue, he saw Charley and Amy running towards him, giggling and holding hands. Charley was improbably dressed in lederhosen, and Amy in a pink gingham gown. They reminded him of Hansel and Gretel.

‘Hi, Peter!’ they chorused as they dashed past him.

‘Hi yourselves,’ he said, smiling. ‘Watch out for the witch!’

‘See ya!’ shouted Charley, laughing, as the two of them disappeared into the depths of the wood.

Eventually Peter came to a clearing, and a sweet, thatched cottage with a smoking chimney. This must be the place, he thought. He walked up to the open window, and peered inside.

‘Oh Grandmama!’ came Cherry’s voice, ‘what a long tongue you have!’

‘All the better tae eat you with, my dear…’ said an unmistakable Scottish voice.

Peter crouched down to watch, and saw Cherry lying on a four-poster bed, spreading her legs wide as the Ghost prowled up the bed between them. He saw the Ghost licking his lips in a feral manner, before plunging his head down to contact Cherry’s crotch. He saw Cherry throwing her head back in pleasure, and her moan of ecstasy made him clasp himself through his breeches.

He saw her clasp the back of the Ghost’s head as her hips lifted from the bed. The Ghost gripped her buttocks as he licked her, faster and faster, her moans increasing in volume until she finally screamed with pleasure.

‘Peter…!’ she cried.

Peter grinned as he pushed the door open.

‘Was someone calling me?’ he said, gazing at the two of them. They stirred, the Ghost’s eyes glazed with desire.

‘Do carry on,’ said Peter. ‘I was enjoying that.’

He made himself comfortable at the head of the bed as the Ghost slid his long body over Cherry, releasing his stiff cock from his tight black jeans and entering her with a single, smooth thrust. He grew stiffer as he watched them arch against each other, and then felt two hands unbuttoning his breeches. 

They took turns stroking and licking his steel-hard cock as they screwed, their excitement building and building until they cried out together. Peter closed his eyes, seeing stars, feeling blissed out and happy as they licked him clean. 

He lay down between them with a sigh of contentment, a long arm around them both.

‘Time to move on?’ murmured the Ghost, laying his head on Peter’s chest. Peter stroked his wolf ears, and smiled as Cherry, on his other side, nuzzled against him.

‘In a bit,’ he said, ‘I think we could all do with a rest first though, don’t you?’


	10. Chapter 10

They slept, and when they woke they found themselves on top of a faraway hill. The sun shone brightly on them, high in an azure sky speckled with scudding clouds. 

Peter woke first, yawning, lying between his love and his friend. He hugged their shoulders firmly, giving them both a smacking kiss on the cheek.

‘Morning, sleepyheads,’ he said, smiling, as their eyes opened. ‘Ghost, mate, you need a shave. You’ll give me stubble burn if I’m not careful.’

‘Mmm…’ said the Ghost. His wolf ears had disappeared from his ruffled hair, and he and Cherry were wearing their normal clothes. 

‘Where are we?’ Cherry said, rubbing her eyes.

‘No idea,’ said Peter. ‘Let’s find out.’

They stood, and looked around. Forest and woodland stretched out all around them, and, on a distant hill, a tall white castle stood, gleaming in the sunlight.

Peter joined hands with them and they walked to the top of the hill. Five little silver-grey creatures bounded towards them, then stood, regarding them curiously.

‘How cute. Puppies,’ murmured the Ghost.

One of the animals trotted towards Cherry and started to nuzzle her ankles.

‘I think they’re wolf cubs,’ she said, bending down and stroking its soft, silky head.

‘In which case,’ Peter said, worriedly, ‘we should probably scarper before Mum and Dad get here…’

On cue, two much bigger silver-grey wolves appeared suddenly over the brow of the hill. The female laid her ears flat and growled at them, whilst the larger male stood behind her, fixing them with an intent gaze. Peter and the others started backing away.

‘OK,’ Peter murmured as the adult wolves started to stalk towards them. ‘We’re going now, please don’t kill us, there’s good doggies…’

They heard the sound of hooves, and two figures on horseback advanced towards them.

‘Nymph! Satyr! HEEL!’ commanded the woman. The wolves immediately turned and trotted towards her, then obediently standing either side of her magnificent white steed.

Peter, Cherry and the Ghost gazed at her. She was beautifully dressed in white silk and satin robes, and she wore a shimmering diamond tiara on her head. Her shining, dark red curls flowed down her back. 

‘But we’ve met,’ Peter blurted out, ‘haven’t we, at that hotel? The Crown, wasn't it?’

She stared at him, a puzzled frown on her face. Then she gazed beneficently at them all.

‘No doubt my fame precedes me,’ she said, in a silvery voice. ‘I am Her Magnificence and Imperial Majesty Queen Bella I, ruler of all this land. It is always a pleasure to meet my loyal subjects.’

The three of them exchanged confused glances.

‘What the fuck’s going on?’ Peter murmured.

‘No idea,’ the Ghost murmured back, ‘but best tae play along, eh?’

Peter and the Ghost bowed, and Cherry curtseyed. Queen Bella gave them a pleased smile.

‘It would be remiss of us not to offer you further hospitality. You will accompany us to the Palace.’

She waved her white-gloved hand in an expansive gesture, and three dapple-grey horses appeared out of the air, saddled and bridled. They climbed aboard, and took hold of the reins, ready to follow. 

Peter glanced at the Queen. Her companion had taken her hands in his, and leaned in to kiss her. He watched as the two of them kissed passionately, lost in their own world, and now he could see the man’s face. He was…no, it couldn’t be possible…could it?

He shook his head, as if trying to shake the uncontainable thought from his head. 

‘Peter, what’s the matter?’ whispered Cherry, concerned.

‘I know you!’ Peter said, astonished, as soon as the kiss had finished. ‘We’ve met!’

The two of them turned to face him, raising their eyebrows.

Peter gulped, and continued.

‘You’re the Doctor!’


	11. Chapter 11

The man on horseback turned his head towards Peter and raised his eyebrows, smiling at him in an indulgent fashion. Peter boggled at him: he was the mirror image of that handsome stranger they had seen at the Crown Hotel last Christmas, right down to the tight brown pinstripe suit, long fawn coat and Converse shoes. He remembered him cheerfully herding characters from a traditional Christmas carol into that marvellous blue phone box of his, as Peter and his friends helped him. That poultry was certainly a bugger to catch, he thought.

‘The Doctor?’ the man said.

It was the same voice, but with a calmer, more regal slant to it. Bella took the man’s hands in hers once more, and squeezed them.

‘His mistake is understandable, my love. He speaks of the man who brought you here, to me.’

The man raised his eyes appreciatively to the sky.

‘Ahh, yes. That wonderful man. His name is hallowed in these parts. And you have met him?’

Peter shuffled his feet, uncertainly. He had the feeling that a single word out of place at this moment would be a very bad idea indeed. 

‘Might have done, yeah.’

‘My love,’ Bella murmured, ‘these people are tired, and the light is failing. We must away to the palace.’

He kissed her.

‘Whatever you say, my love. Follow us, good citizens.’

They followed the man and Bella on their mounts, flanked by their wolves, the wolf cubs gambolling behind them. 

‘I still think he’s the Doctor,’ Peter murmured at Cherry.

‘I don’t know,’ Cherry whispered back, ‘his whole essence seems to have changed, somehow.’

‘I’m with Cherry on this one,’ said the Ghost. His horse was pulling at the bit, and, as he weighed next to nothing, he was having some difficulty keeping his balance. ‘The Doctor kept askin’ ye not to swear, right? An’ I don’t think this guy would give a damn about it, somehow.’

‘What do you mean?’ murmured Peter, slightly affronted. ‘I hardly ever fuckin’ swear!’

They bickered, quietly and good-naturedly, as they continued their trek through the beautiful landscape, over hills and streams, until they were in the thick of the forest. They came to a clearing, and a homely cottage with a smoking chimney.

‘Have we come back to the fairytale forest?’ asked the Ghost, uncertainly.

‘Indeed not,’ said Queen Bella, in a reverential voice. ‘This is the home of the Wise Woman.’

She gazed at the house. All was silence for a moment, and then harsh cries emanated from the open windows.

‘Ooh! OOOH! Oooh, fuck me, Julio!’ shrieked an ecstatic Cockney voice that the Ghost and Peter identified immediately as Nan’s. 

‘Such strange cries and exclamations,’ said Queen Bella, fearfully, ‘what wisdom can the Wise Woman be imparting?’

‘I’ve no idea,’ said Cherry. She was having some difficulty keeping a grin off her face.

‘I know,’ said Peter. ‘It means…that we should leave this place ‘cause she’s…channelling her energies.’

‘Aye,’ said the Ghost, ‘and ye don’t want to get in the way o’ them.’

Queen Bella nodded towards her companion, who kissed her hand.

‘We shall leave her in peace. Follow us.’

They trekked onwards through the forest, and as they continued their journey the trees thinned out around them, and they found themselves at the base of a high hill, with a white fairytale castle standing at its summit. The Queen looked at the confused faces of Peter, Cherry and the Ghost, and smiled, proudly.

‘Welcome to our home,’ she said.


	12. Chapter 12

As they approached the castle, they saw its high arched doors swing open, and a coterie of valets and servants approached them. The wolves and their cubs trotted through the doors and headed off to their own quarters. The Queen and her companion dismounted their steeds, and two smartly dressed stable lads took the horses’ reins and led them away. She turned to them and smiled, as three more stable lads approached and stood impassively beside them.

Peter, Cherry and the Ghost glanced at one another, then dismounted, with various degrees of success. One of the Ghost’s pointed boots became entangled with a stirrup, and it took three stable lads several minutes to release him. Once they had freed them, he floated gently down to the ground, and the three of them followed their royal hosts into the castle.

They found themselves walking into a magnificent white ballroom, dominated by a sweeping marble staircase, and they blinked in the million-strong lights from the chandeliers.

‘Like a scene from a Hollywood musical, isn’t it?’ said Peter, clearly impressed.

‘Classy stuff,’ said the Ghost.

The Queen smiled at them indulgently.

‘Do help yourselves to the sweetmeats and delicacies we have provided for you,’ she said sweetly. On cue, a green-suited valet appeared, bowing to them and proffering a golden tray filled with profiteroles.

‘Och, I love these…’ said the Ghost, reaching forward to take one.

‘Best not,’ said Cherry, deflecting his long, elegant hand. ‘Remember what happened with the apple…’

He looked so disappointed at this that she stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the lips. 

‘Oi, don’t leave me out,’ said Peter. He grabbed the Ghost and kissed him, too. Then they both took turns kissing Cherry. Eventually, breathless and kiss-sticky, they broke away from each other, slightly abashed at getting carried away in royal company.

‘Do you think they minded that?’ said Cherry.

‘Don’t think so,’ said Peter, looking around at the politely disinterested faces around them. ‘They probably see this kind of thing all the time.’

The Queen, who had been talking softly to her companion, turned at this, and smiled at them.

‘Follow us,’ she said.

They followed the royal couple through twisting corridors. Glancing up, they could see their upturned faces reflected in the gilded mirrors set into the ceilings. 

Peter walked in between Cherry and the Ghost and clasped both their hands.

‘It’s an adventure, innit,’ he murmured, too quietly for the Queen and her consort to hear, ‘anything could happen, now.’

They came to a vast, white door, which the couple opened, to reveal a large yellow room that contained an enormous white grand piano that contained hundreds of notes, and a huge golden harp.

‘The music room,’ said the Queen, smiling. ‘We should like to hear you play.’ The two of them sat on a nearby saffron chaise longue and gazed at them expectantly.

Peter hesitantly sat down at the piano stool, uncertainly. The only tune he knew was ‘Chopsticks’, and there were so many notes that he was uncertain where to start. He pressed one of the keys to the far right, and was surprised to find it made no sound: it must be out of the range of human hearing, he thought. Eventually he found his place, and hesitantly played, perturbed to find thick black musical notes swooping out of the keyboard like bats and flapping around him.

He finished the brief tune, and the Queen and her consort clapped politely. Peter stood and bowed towards them.

‘And now, for your tune, if you please,’ said the man.

The Ghost and Cherry sat at either side of the harp, closing their eyes in bliss as they stroked the strings, and the notes whirled up towards the ceiling like questing birds. The melody they played was so beautiful, so filled with longing, that Peter’s eyes welled up, and he gazed at his two lovers with awe. 

The man stroked the Queen’s gloved hand, as she gently dabbed at her eyes with an elaborate lace handkerchief. Eventually, she held out her hand, and Peter and Cherry stopped playing. The last of the notes gently spiralled up to the ceiling, echoing softly as they dissolved in the still air.

‘Come with us,’ said the Queen. ‘There are many more rooms to explore.’


	13. Chapter 13

They were led through a set of double doors into the next room, which was set out in delicate, relaxing shades of green. It contained large, comfortable sofas, a large chaise lounge, and, through the large French windows, a wonderful view of the extensive Palace grounds, and the hills and forests beyond. The three of them blinked, and rubbed their eyes, their senses reeling from the change of scenery.

‘Makes you feel so sleepy, doesn’t it?’ Peter murmured to the others.

‘My subjects should relax,’ declared the Queen, in a decisive tone.

‘How could she have possibly heard that?’ Cherry whispered. 

Then she gasped, as her clothes suddenly fell to the floor. She glanced around to see Peter and the Ghost looking a bit stunned and standing with their clothes around their ankles.

‘Do not be alarmed,’ said the Queen, benignly.

She clapped her hands. Peter, Cherry and the Ghost found themselves lying face down on three separate white sun loungers, and three beautiful blonde masseuses, wearing gold head dresses, gold sandals and short, white silk togas, were striding towards them.

Peter watched as his masseuse tipped a small quantity of sweet-smelling oil into her palm, and rubbed her hands together. He closed his eyes as she knelt behind him and stroked his feet, unknotting balls of tension he didn’t even realise he had between his toes and metatarsals. He hummed with contentment as his body relaxed, sinking further and further against the fluffy towel and the soft white leather of the sun lounger, as she continued to work her magic on his ankles and calves.

As she stroked higher, smoothing out the muscles in his long, too-taut thighs, he glanced to the side, watching Cherry arch her back in pleasure as her masseuse glided their hands in sure, firm strokes. The oil made her body gleam like gold, and Peter gulped, softly. At some point he would have to turn around, and it could well be embarrassing, he thought, in the presence of royalty and all…

He turned his head to the other side, as the masseuse caressed his firm buttocks. The Ghost was lying on his back, breathing deeply, his cock hard against his stomach and his eyes closed in ecstasy as his own masseuse caressed him all over. His lush, red lips were parted, reminding Peter of the first encounter they’d had in his apartment, and his own cock stirred further as if it, too, remembered. The Ghost’s wonderful mane of silky hair was tousled, and Peter stretched out a lazy arm to stroke it. He felt Cherry’s fingers contacting his waist, and he stretched out his other arm, taking her hand in his.  
Finally, it was time for him to turn over, and he abandoned himself to the expert hands of his masseuse, as her hands began their ascent up his shins. He felt himself throbbing with need, yet more relaxed than he had ever been. The Queen and her consort were sitting in high-backed chairs, holding hands and fixing them all with their appraising gaze, looking for all the world like a royal portrait of themselves.

He let out a small, helpless moan as her hands reached the uplands of his inner thighs. He parted his legs to allow her access, biting his lower lip as she gently massaged his balls with the gentle pads of her fingertips. 

Glancing over, he could see his girlfriend’s masseuse caressing Cherry’s beautiful exposed breasts in a circular motion, her nipples erect and blush-pink between those expert fingers. He was transfixed by the sight, and moaned shamelessly when his masseuse closed her hand, silky with oil, around his cock and stroked it with exquisite slowness. 

Fire blazed through his system, and he nearly came then and there, but when the first surge of feeling had passed, a monumental calm settled over him. He sighed, profoundly and gratefully, as a warm bliss radiated through him. The hands continued their journey up his body, and he imagined himself as a mountain range as they stroked over the taut foothills of his abdomen and the abrupt valley of his appendix scar. They took time to explore the deep well of his navel. 

They took their time, circling on their journey, admiring the view of the equally beautiful mountains on either side, before ascending further to the shaggy terrain and the sensitive twin peaks of his chest. They conquered the formidable challenge of his broad shoulders and long arms, before reaching the summit.

Peter closed his eyes once more as the fingers negotiated his face, caressing his chin and cheeks, before settling on his steep forehead and moving in a circular motion. Each tiny muscle in his head seemed to be unwinding, bit by bit, and he could feel his breathing slowing. The fingers moved into his hair, and caressed his scalp, and he could feel all his remaining tension draining away. 

He was just about to drift off to sleep, when he heard the Queen say:

‘That will do. Your work is done, and you may leave.’

He opened his eyes to see the masseuses turn and leave, their faces utterly without expression. He glanced to either side to see the Ghost and Cherry lying supine and utterly relaxed.

‘And now,’ said the Queen, ‘when you are ready, it is time for us to explore further.’


	14. Chapter 14

Naked and gleaming with oil, the three of them slowly clambered off their sun loungers and stood before the royal couple, hand in hand. The Queen regarded them benevolently from her seat, whilst her consort gazed devotedly at her.

‘My good and loyal subjects,’ she said, ‘you will come with us.’

They followed them through the great arched door into a gigantic white room, with high ceilings. Huge arched French windows flanked the walls, with pretty curtains of gauze fluttering artistically in the breeze. They found their toes sinking into the deep, snowy-white sheepskin carpets. 

‘Ghosty,’ whispered Cherry, ‘it looks a bit like your room.’

‘Och, I don’t think so, love, it’s a bit too big…’ said the Ghost.

His eyes widened as he recognised the bed. He could see himself sprawled across it, naked, with Lucille, also naked, lying on her back beside him. Her golden hair was heaped across the pillows, and she was writhing as the Ghost slowly pushed his fingers inside her and caressed her aching nub with his thumb. The Ghost was smiling at her as he murmured encouragement in her ear.

‘We’ll invite all of them in,’ they heard him say, ‘we’ll have a party, would ye like that?’

‘Yes…’ she said, the word trailing off into a hiss of pleasure.

The Ghost, watching them both, felt his face flushing as Peter and Cherry gave him puzzled looks.

‘I remember this,’ he murmured to them, ‘Peter, that time when you came to visit, and when I first met ye, Cherry…’

‘Yeah,’ said Peter, quietly, ‘that was a memorable trip, alright.’

The Queen clapped her hands.

‘Do as the Lady bids you.’

The three of them walked over to the bed, and climbed up onto it. Cherry knelt on the bed and found herself kissing Lucille. Lucille moaned with pleasure as she responded, running her hands through Cherry’s long, shining black curls. Glancing down, she saw Peter circling his tongue around Lucille’s rosy, erect nipples, and the Ghost kissing a sensuous line down her stomach, towards where his double was caressing.

‘I think,’ Cherry murmured, between kisses, ‘this must be the fantasy she was having at the time.’

She sighed loudly, as she felt Peter’s hand snaking across her buttocks, caressing her moist folds as he raised his head and kissed her.

‘I love you,’ he whispered.

‘Same here,’ she whispered back, and then Lucille embraced her and pulled her down for another kiss.

Peter felt his cock swell further as he went back to kissing and nibbling Lucille’s beautiful breasts. He glanced down to see the Ghost stroking her clit with his long, gorgeous tongue, inches from where his double’s fingers plunged inside her. The Ghost saw him looking, and winked at him.

Lucille’s legs were raised high in the air, and now Peter could see that Davina was holding her left ankle, caressing the instep of her beautiful foot as he lovingly licked and sucked her toes, whilst Johanna lavished the same attention on her right foot. She’s loving this, he thought, smiling to himself as he felt Cherry begin to buck against his hand. Wonder if she’d like to see this, too…?

Davina and Johanna grasped and began to stroke each other with their free hands, and there was just one part of the pleasure circuit to complete, now, he thought. He reached out and took hold of the Ghost’s stiff cock with his left hand, and sighed with pleasure as the Ghost took him in hand, too.

He took turns kissing each of Lucille’s pebbled nipples, as Lucille’s head twisted from side to side, the tangled mass of her golden hair whipping against the pillows and her big, deep blue eyes focused on the erotic spectacle before her.

How wonderful, she thought, how absolutely bloody wonderful…

She arched her back, letting out a loud cry as she came explosively around the Ghost’s twisting fingers, and a blinding white light surrounded them…

Peter, Cherry and the Ghost woke, with the soft white sheets twisted around them. 

‘You alright?’ said Peter quietly to the others.

‘Never better,’ said the Ghost, ‘wow, that was some fantasy, wasn’t it?’

‘You’re telling me,’ said Cherry, looking slightly dazed.

The Queen and her consort nodded at them, indicating it was time for them to move on.

Lucille lay back, gasping, her head half-on, half-off the pillows in the Ghost’s bed. That was some fantasy, she thought, dazed, as a wave of tiredness claimed her. Her body relaxed, as the Ghost eased his fingers from her and caressed her hair with his other hand. 

Such a considerate guy, she thought, smiling, as she felt herself drifting downwards into a deep sleep. Funny what goes through your mind at these sort of times. Shouldn’t be surprised – they’re all gorgeous, after all. 

Just one thing, she thought, those people in crowns at the end of the room who were just watching us. I wonder who they are…


	15. Chapter 15

Peter, Cherry and the Ghost stood, shakily, and followed the royal couple through the enormous white, arched door at the end of the room. They walked straight into a darkened room that was dominated by an enormous carved marble fireplace. Vast flames crackled and danced in the vast metal grate.

As their eyes became accustomed to the dim light, they could see that the room was painted in deep crimson, with golden fixtures and carvings set within the walls. They looked towards the royal couple and saw that their clothes had changed: both of them wore robes of cloth of gold, and golden crowns.

The Queen clicked her fingers, and lit the many candles in their multicoloured holders on the walls and floor, until the five of them were surrounded by flickering lights. The royal couple looked benignly at the shining naked figures before them, and, smiling, they gestured towards the fire. Heaped sheepskin rugs lay invitingly before it.

‘It is an iconic setting for the act of love, is it not?’ said the Queen.

Peter nodded.

‘An oldie, but a goodie, Your Highness,’ he said.

She nodded politely, and took her consort’s hand, leading him to the corner of the room towards a chaise longue, as the others lay down beside the fire. Peter looked around and saw a bottle of massage oil lying beside him. He gazed at the others, their eyes shining and their bodies glowing in the lights, and smiled.

‘Saw us coming, didn’t they?’ he murmured.

He drew them into a deep hug, and kissed them both in turn. He glanced around, and saw the Queen untying her consort’s robe and then straddling him on the chaise longue behind them. As he watched, she reached behind her neck and unclasped her robe, and it fell around her, leaving her dressed only in a pair of thigh length boots. Her glorious long red hair cascaded down her naked back.

Then he felt a long, slender hand clasping his stiffening cock, and he gasped.

‘Concentrate on the job in hand, Peter,’ whispered the Ghost, a smile in his voice.

‘Of course,’ Peter whispered back. He undid the bottle of massive oil and tipped it up, slowly, first over Cherry’s breasts and then over the Ghost’s chest.

Glancing sideways through the fireplace, they could see two naked, dark-haired men kissing each other passionately. The more muscular of the two suddenly broke away.

‘Wait,’ the man said, in an American accent.

They massaged each other with the oil as they watched, fascinated. They saw the man’s broad, strong hands stroking oil over his partner’s slender body until it gleamed. The slim man’s mouth fell open in pleasure as the other man’s hand closed around his cock and started to caress.

‘Like what you see?’ murmured Peter, as he kissed Cherry.

‘Love it,’ she whispered back. 

She glanced over at the Ghost, and smiled at him.

‘Lie down, both of you,’ she said. Peter kissed her hand.

‘Anything you like, love. I’m yours.’

‘And so am I,’ said the Ghost, his eyes closing as her fingers closed around him.

They lay side by side on the fluffy rugs as she positioned herself over Peter’s oiled cock and started to slowly undulate her hips. Peter yelped helplessly with pleasure as she slid against him, his cry cut short by the Ghost kissing him. 

His senses were full to overflowing; the sight of his beautiful girlfriend moaning with pleasure as she teased him, her full, shining breasts bouncing enticingly, her small hand wrapped around the Ghost’s cock and stroking him. Across the room, the view of the Queen’s shapely bottom as she rode her consort, and through the fireplace, the two men arching against each other. It was gorgeous, and he never wanted it to end…

‘Peter? Are you OK?’ Cherry whispered.

He smiled up at her.

‘Brilliant. Never better. Oh my God…’ he said, the words tailing away.

She gazed down at him, so close herself, as the Ghost put his hands either side of Peter’s head and kissed him, passionately.

Now, she thought. 

Shaking, she took hold of him and guided him inside, moaning as he thrust upwards. The room shook and shattered, and in that beautiful confusion, the five of them heard just one word.

‘Doctor!’ gasped Jack.


	16. Chapter 16

The room spun around the five of them, and they found themselves fully dressed once more, and standing in a large, pink-painted room. A feeling of warmth and peace descended over Peter, Cherry and the Ghost as they took in their surroundings: from the silver stars forming a galaxy on the ceiling, to the enormous dolls-palace on the floor and the life-sized rocking horse, it looked like a gigantic nursery.

Peter closed his eyes, and saw back into his own past. He was five years old and on a family walk in the countryside. He saw his own parents, in their stripy jumpers, jeans and hiking boots, disappearing over the brow of the hill. The wind tousled their long hair as they turned, laughing, and called his name. Rex, the family dog, the size of a wolf, bigger, ran past him. 

‘Peter, what is it?’ Cherry whispered.

He opened his eyes, and realised that tears were streaming down his face.

‘My parents,’ he whispered back. ‘I miss them.’

She walked over and embraced him, as the Ghost rubbed his back, comfortingly.

‘It’s OK,’ she said, ‘we’re here for you.’

He gulped his thanks, then smiled faintly at her.

‘And what did you see, you two?’

‘I was at the seaside with Mum,’ said Cherry. ‘Building a sandcastle as the tide started to come in. She’d really like to meet you sometime.’

‘Likewise. Ghosty?’

The Ghost was biting his lower lip and looking pale.

‘So many things…’ he said, uncertainly. ‘Years ago. Running away from home, hiding on a cart, under sacking, travelling to the biggest city on Earth. Then cobbled streets, and gaslights, and darkness, and snow, and what seemed like millions of people, rushing to get somewhere, anywhere…I’ve got to sit down…’

His legs buckled suddenly, and they caught him before he fell. They supported him between them, even though he weighed next to nothing, and laid him full length on one of the narrow beds in the corner of the room.

The Queen walked over, and laid the back of her hand across the Ghost’s forehead. She frowned with concern.

‘Is he unwell?’ she said.

‘I think so, Your Highness,’ Cherry said. ‘Just a little overtired.’

The Queen smiled at her, then walked over to a huge table, on which a giant jigsaw lay unfinished, and picked up an immense book. Her consort watched her, silently, beside the door as she sat and started reading from it.

Her words cast a spell over Cherry and Peter. Entranced, they lay on the two narrow beds beside the Ghost and listened to her, eyes wide with fascination.

Such tales she told, of princes and princesses, and pretty young maids and handsome farm lads aged 20, and dragons, and daring escapes, and true love, of tragic partings and joyful reunions. They felt themselves transported, walking through moonlit forests together, hand in hand. Fireworks burst and flowered silver and golden in the skies, as they kissed.

‘Hey, you two,’ came a familiar voice, ‘dinnae forget me.’

Laughing, they embraced the Ghost, and kissed him too, and then they found themselves back on their beds, as the Queen intoned, ‘The End’, and closed the book. She gave them a tender, remote smile.

‘Now then, my dear subjects,’ she said, ‘are you ready to proceed to the next stage of your journey?’

‘Not yet’, said Cherry, sitting up. She nodded over to the dolls’ palace. ‘Can we have a look at it?’

‘By all means’, said the Queen. 

The three of them stood and walked over to the structure, and peered down at it. It was five feet high – slightly shorter than Cherry – and an exact replica of the Palace they were standing in. They crouched to look inside the scattered windows.

They murmured with astonishment as they caught sight of the rooms. Here was the yellow room, with a tiny replica of the harp and piano that they had played upon; there, the green room where they had been massaged, the white room where they had taken part in Lucille’s fantasy. Another window contained the red room, where flames crackled faintly in a miniature fireplace. 

Cherry gasped as she caught sight of the pink room, and saw their doubles crouching over the dolls’ palace. Peter saw her gasp, and nodded at her.

‘Kind of makes your head spin, doesn’t it?’ he murmured.

‘You bet,’ said the Ghost quietly. 

Peter stood up straight, and turned towards the Queen.

‘We’re ready to leave now if you are, Your Highness.’


	17. Chapter 17

The Queen nodded, and she and her consort approached the three of them as they stood, hand in hand. She took Peter’s spare hand, and her consort took the Ghost’s, and they walked out of the rose-patterned door together.

It seemed to them they passed through an endless succession of rooms; spaces filled with flickering multi-coloured lights, and mirrors, rooms filled with representations of deserts, and islands, and Arctic landscapes. The Queen opened yet another door, and they found themselves standing on a gentle, sloping hill, looking down onto a wide stretch of sand, with the outlines of ghostly fairground attachments and a pavilion, and the sea, gently shimmering in the dim light.

‘Nice place ye’ve got here,’ said the Ghost. The air was chilly, and he fastened his shirt, hugging himself.

Cherry narrowed her eyes as she gazed out to sea.

‘I think it’s the seafront at Blackpool,’ she said.

They walked down the hill towards the beach, and started as the sound of an ice cream van cut through the stillness. They held their breaths, as a tousle-haired figure wearing a long coat and Converse shoes emerged from the pavilion and towards the van.

‘Is that…’ Peter whispered.

‘It is he,’ said the Queen’s consort.

They watched as the man accepted an ice cream from the seller, then sauntered back to the pavilion. Peter and the others inched forward, and craned forward to watch through the misted glass. They could see the Doctor and another man devouring the ice cream together, their tongues plunging erotically into the depths of the cone. Peter sighed.

‘That’s so…’ he started.

‘Sexy?’ said Cherry, grinning up at him. ‘It is that.’

‘Wait, there’s more,’ said the Ghost, as the Doctor took hold of the chocolate flake and placed it between his lips. He and the other man started to eat the flake, their faces drawing closer and closer together as they did so. Finally, when they had devoured it completely, they started to kiss each other, their hands sliding over each other.

Peter glanced at the others.

‘Fancy an ice cream, anyone?’

They nodded, and he walked over to the van. The beautiful, red-bikini clad woman with waist-length wavy blonde hair within nodded impersonally at him, as she took hold of a cone and held it beneath the nozzle on the ice cream maker. He watched as it looped and waved within the cone, trying not to stare at her high, pneumatic breasts as he wondered where he’d seen her before. She thrust a chocolate flake within the ice cream and handed it to him without a word.

‘…Thanks,’ he said, and strode back to the others. 

They took turns at licking the ice cream, and decided, as one, that it would be nicer shared. They kissed each other, relishing the tastes of the sweet, melting white vanilla cream, chocolate and musk combined. Their hands wandered over each other, as, in the pavilion, the Doctor and the unnamed man grasped and stroked each other, getting closer and closer to completion.

They opened their eyes, and found themselves naked, lying on soft, wet sand as cool, foaming waves crashed over them. The sun beat down on them, and Cherry laughed softly as she took hold of Peter’s stiff cock and guided him into her. Her long, dark, soaked hair shone in the light, scattering shining drops across his face. Peter gazed up at her with awe-struck love, and gasped as she sank down upon his length and proceeded to ride him.

The Ghost was lying beside him, and he turned onto his side, reaching around to lazily stroke the point where they joined, smiling as he earned a gasp of pleasure from both of them.

‘Good idea, this,’ he murmured, ‘we should have another o’ those ice creams, don’tya think?’

‘Later,’ said Peter, his face very close to the Ghost’s. ‘I’m more than happy right where I am, right now.’

He kissed the Ghost, sliding his left hand down that firm, slim torso until he found what he sought. He closed his hand around the Ghost’s cock, stroking it and kissing him. Cherry bent forward, abruptly, and they both kissed her, their minds whirring with pleasure and happiness, until a huge, pulsing wave broke over them and they found themselves spinning endlessly in space.

And then they were fully dressed once more, and facing the strangest sight they had ever seen: a door, poised over the waves, waiting for them. The Queen and her consort stood beside them once more.

‘Open it,’ she said.

Peter glanced at the others, and obeyed her. They stepped through into darkness. They could see little in the dim light. As they inched forward, they caught sight of a naked man, his arms stretched up above his head in manacles. As they approached, his eyes opened and focused on the Queen. He smiled.

‘Bella,’ he said, in a Scottish accent. ‘My darling. You’ve come for me.’


	18. Chapter 18

The Queen walked forward on her noiseless feet, and approached the bound, smiling man.

‘John,’ she whispered, tenderly, almost too quietly for them to hear. She kissed him, then looked towards the others.

‘Release him,’ she ordered them, and they walked forward. Peter looked down and saw to his surprise that he was carrying a golden key. He used it to unlock John’s manacles. As soon as he was released, John fell to his knees before Queen Bella, and kissed her feet. She bent and placed a forefinger beneath his chin, pressing his face upwards until he was gazing into her eyes.

‘Rise, mortal,’ she said, and he stood, bowed to her, and led them all towards a small door in the wall.

They walked through the door, and Peter, Cherry and the Ghost yelped as the floor gave way beneath them and they fell into deep, warm, azure water. Their clothes floated from their bodies as they swam to the surface, blinking as the light dazzled them.

‘Nice place,’ Peter murmured, looking around at the vast, green-tiled room, with its giant mirrors and marble pillars. They were in a bath the size of a swimming pool. ‘I could get used to this.’

‘Look,’ Cherry said, pointing. They could see a vast, swan-shaped boat gliding towards them on the choppy waves.

‘Our chariot awaits, guys,’ said the Ghost, and they dog-paddled towards it, clambering aboard, and sliding across the soft white leather seat within.

They kissed, languorously, arching against each other as their excitement spiralled. Peter broke away from kissing the Ghost, his eyes at half-mast and his lips reddened, and grinned.

‘Look,’ he murmured, ‘here comes another rubber ducky.’

Another swan-shaped boat was advancing towards them. The Queen was lying back upon the soft leather, head to tail with her companions. John – or was it her Consort? – fervently licked her between her legs, whilst her Consort – or was it John? – stroked the other man’s cock with his lips.

‘That brings back a few memories,’ Peter whispered in the Ghost’s ear, as he twirled his long, slender fingers inside Cherry’s soaking pussy.

Cherry moaned and threw her head back, her beautiful face flushed. 

‘I heard about it…God, yes…’ she managed to say.

‘Your wish is our command, love,’ Peter said.

He stroked her hair, then nodded at the Ghost, and lay full length across the seat, closing his eyes as the Ghost caressed his hard cock all over with long strokes of his tongue. The Ghost put on a show for Cherry, sucking and licking Peter’s straining erection with agonising slowness. Peter’s fingers plunged faster and faster inside Cherry’s pussy as he twirled her clit with his thumb.

Their cries reverberated off the walls as they came, hard, mingling with the gasps and sighs coming from the other boat. Their boat rippled as it collided softly with the other, the perfect curves of the swans’ necks forming the shape of a heart.

Peter’s mind was muzzy and confused with happiness, but he could have sworn he felt extra arms embracing them, more lips stroking against them. He kissed Cherry, and she sighed into his mouth with warm contentment. Then his head was turned to the side, and another mouth kissed him, and then another. Joy flooded his body as he felt himself floating.

They couldn’t decide later on what happened. All they could sense was a golden light surrounding them, a light that caressed and played across them, like reams of golden silk. The six of them were there, and they were together, in complete bliss, whispering their devotion to one another, the words fluttering from their mouths and ascending into the endless sky like birds.

Love overflowed, overfilled.

'I love you,' they cried together.

Love completed them.  
They were...

 

…Awake.

Peter lay full length upon the hotel bed. His eyes opened and he looked at his own reflection on the mirrored ceiling.

‘Blimey,’ he said, with some feeling, ‘I never realised I had all that in my head.’

Cherry rolled over and embraced him.

‘Lucky for us you did,’ she said. ‘I loved it.’

He kissed her temple, stroking her silky curls back from her forehead.

‘Pleasure was all mine,’ he said.

‘Mine too,’ said the Ghost, leaning across Peter’s torso to kiss her.

 

‘God, that’s good,’ said John. His hands were tied to the bars of Bella’s brass bed, and he groaned as she writhed on top of him. He grinned: she was even more insatiable than usual, that morning, and he wasn’t about to complain.

‘That,’ she gasped, her hair flying, ‘was a great dream.’

‘Certainly was. I love your dreams, Bella. They’re a horny threesome, aren’t they?’

‘Yes…oh bloody yes. Remind me to phone them, sometime,’ she gasped.

 

Just as Peter, Cherry and the Ghost leaned in for another kiss, there was a knock at the door.

‘Bloody hell,’ muttered Peter, ‘who could that me, at this time of night?’

‘I’ll go,’ said the Ghost, standing and walking to the door. He swung it open a crack and peered out.

‘Hi,’ said a sultry female voice, ‘are Peter and Cherry there?’

‘Och, yeah. Hang on – don’t I recognise ye?’

‘My name’s Jacqueline.’

‘Ooh, yeah! Come in, luv.’

He opened the door for her, and there she stood, dressed in a short, black satin gown, her brunette locks tumbling down her back. She grinned seductively at them.

‘Well, you did say drop in anytime, Cherry.’ She surveyed the bed. ‘Room for another one?’ she said.

Cherry smiled at her.

‘Anytime, darling. Anytime.’

Jacqueline took a running jump and landed on the bed between them, squeaking with pleasure as the others rolled her onto her back and began to cover her with kisses.

THE END


End file.
